


The Viper and the Nagas

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Monster AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Orton was sent to capture a couple of Nagas who were spotted not too far away, and he has to drag them back to the containment center. ((Part of a Monster Hunter AU))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Randy Orton is a monster hunter, and also the "zookeeper" at the containment center for all those monsters. Yes, I'm sort of going with Slam City. Fight me.
> 
> Star and Goldust are Nagas, Stardust is a rattlesnake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for Naga!Goldust and Stardust are right here:
> 
> http://sharpie-sensei.deviantart.com/art/KHEEE-491396754

He had to keep quiet. Couldn't let the slimy little bastards know he was coming.

There had been sightings of snakes, huge, yellow snakes, out in the woods off the side of the village. Of course, with his code name being the Viper, The Authority had sent Randy to catch the things. He was quick, they knew he'd be able to outsmart them.

He thought so, too, until he started to hear quiet hissing. And it was getting louder.

Then, the end of a black and yellow tail hid behind a bush.

Randy cursed under his breath, standing defensively and pulling his hook off of his back, holding it ready to trap it. One snake. A black tail with a yellow belly, meaning as long as it was on its tummy, it'd be hard to find if it was quiet.

There was a loud shuffling from behind him, and before he could turn toward it, a man was under him, pulling him down with a grin across his face. The thing had yellow and black pint on its face, with bright red eyes staring up at him. "Hi!!" He slapped Randy, hard, before laughing maniacally and slithering away.

Slithering.

Okay, these weren't snakes. They were Nagas. In this case, a man from the waist up, a snake from the waist down.

Two of them, he realized, seeing how the one who just slapped him was yellow with a black stomach.

And damn, that slap hurt. But he couldn't dwell on that now. There was a truck waiting for him just outside the forest, and he had to work a little faster.

"C'mon out, I don't wanna hurt you!" It was true...

"That weapon of yours says otherwise..." A lower voice than the one who'd greeted and slapped him, coming from his right.

His head whipped toward that direction, taking a quiet moment before slowly lowering the hook to the ground. "It's not a weapon, but... Okay."

"It looks that way to me~!" The higher voice again, from his left. It had a lisp, rather uncharacteristic for a snake, and the fact actually made him chuckle a little bit.

"I promise, I won't hurt you. I just... I need to talk to you both." He smiled lightly, hatching a plan that might actually work if they'd just go along with it.

There was movement to his left. When he looked over, the smaller Naga was peeking out from behind a tree. His eyes glowed red, and he inched closer. "What do you want...?"

He smiled, raising his hands defensively. "I just want to talk. I have someplace for you two to live."

The smaller opened his mouth to talk, before the other burst from the bushes behind Randy. "We're staying here. You can't move us, human. Don't even try."

Randy jolted away, staring the bigger Naga down. He was broader than the other one, probably able to take Randy down. And he wasn't sure if either of them were poisonous. They probably were, considering their coloring.

The Naga was inching closer to him by the second, so he backed toward the other one, figuring he could kill two birds with one stone if he did this right.

Then, it jumped at him.

And he lunged back.

The Naga bared its teeth at him, trying to find a way to bite, but Randy had an arm pressed against the thing's throat as he fumbled to get a tranquilizer into its side. Once it went in, the Naga immediately started to calm down, eyelids growing heavier and heavy breath thinning.

"What did you do to him?!" The other screamed, tackling Randy to the ground and wrestling to wrap its tail around him. It managed to wrap once around his legs, pinning them together the best he could.

Randy started to panic.

He squirmed under this thing, keeping an arm up to shove its face away, being hissed at and spat on while he tried to find the other tranquilizer off his belt.

"What did you _do_ to him?! Wake him up! I'll kill you right now, I swear to god, I'll- I'll..." His grip loosened, voice quieting and lisp so prominent it made Randy laugh. The Naga went limp against him, still squirming a bit and trying to scratch Randy's eyes out or something as it finally fell asleep.

He pushed the thing off, standing and brushing off his pants before figuring out how to haul those snakes back to the truck.


	2. Captive

He woke up with a groan, rolling onto his stomach and stretching out as far as he could. Everything was sore, but there was this sort of... Stabbing pain on his side, close to where his skin changed to scales.

He looked down to that spot, gently touching the taped on cloth that must've covered the wound. And then everything came rushing back.

He gasped, hissing as he pushed himself up to stand, and sprinting off into this... Woody area. But it wasn't real. He could smell it.

And then, he hit something. Thudded against an invisible forcefield and fell on his back, hard.

Glass. A wall of glass.

And behind it, a hallway. And empty, dark hallway.

God, he was scared.

"Cody? You awake yet?"

The voice from the woods. That man who took him. How did he know his name?

He shrunk back, curling his tail around him out of fear and shaking his rattle a bit. Fend off predators, that's what that thing was for.

All he really had to defend himself.

Randy made his way through the thin foliage, smiling to the cowering man and holding up a paper bag. "I brought you some lunch, if you want it."

He just growled in response, hissing when Randy took a step closer.

He put his hands up defensively, eyes widening slightly. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You've said that before," he hissed through his teeth, eyeing the man with bright red eyes. He was laughing at him again.

"And I didn't hurt you last time. Just made you fall asleep. How was that, by the way, does anything hurt?" He was still stepping closer, making Cody back up even more, eventually coming to another wall.

"Where is Dustin? What did you do to him?" He avoided the question, trying to make himself look taller and sound more authoritative.

Randy stood and sighed, setting the bag down. "He's fine. We had to separate you two, because we can't have any two creatures in the same chamber, but he's perfectly fine in one just like yours."

Cody growled, not seeming satisfied with that answer. "He isn't 'perfectly fine' if he isn't with me."

Randy raised a brow, still smiling. "Oh yeah...?"

The Naga nodded, moving toward the glass plane and gliding a hand over it as he slid by slowly. "Soul mates. Beings born of the same star. Didn't you know that every single living thing is made of stardust? It's true! Most of you don't believe it anymore, but it's the facts, the hard truth, and-" He paused, shooting a glare at the man who was stifling giggles. "Why do you keep laughing at me?!"

Randy snickered, shaking his head and waving a hand, signaling for him to keep going. "Your lisp is funny, I dunno."

Cody narrowed his eyes and huffed, sticking out a forked tongue at him. "Ha ha. I should've known..." He crossed his arms, leaning his back against the glass and sliding down into a sort of sitting position, pulling his tail in close.

Randy watched him, waiting for his breathing to settle down a bit before going on. "Was there anything you needed?"

"My brother."

" _Other_ than your brother."

Cody paused a few moments to think, before his eyes started to wander, and they fell on the ceiling, looking old and black. "I can't see the sky."

Randy looked a little confused, before he looked up with him, blinking. "Uh, okay... And you want to." A nod. "Alright. I'll uh... See what they can do."

"Okay. That's all." He uncurled his tail, swishing it lightly and staring Randy down again. "You can leave."

He didn't need to be told twice, nodding and heading out as soon as he was told.

Once he heard the big metal door close and lock, Cody inched over to the paper bag that was left behind, opening it slowly to find a bagel and a little carton of orange juice sitting at the bottom under some napkins. First act of hospitality from this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask any questions you've got, because I'd love to try and answer them!! There will be more fics about other characters, don't worry! :3


End file.
